Shadowy Flowers
by Vezza Angel
Summary: To make peace, two kingdoms sign a treaty, declaring that the people of each land must stay within their borders. So what happens when a certain firey princess goes out of bounds, and ends up being held hostage by the enemy's prince?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok. This is my third story. I'd just like to say thanks to Shadow1517 and XxAnimegirlxX. Their stories "Thorns and Roses" (Animegirl) and "The Purple Hedgehog" (Shadow) inspired me to right this story. I own nothing but the plot. I'd also like to thank K5Ratikan for reviewing all my stories. You're reviews are really helping me. Your a mentor of sorts for me. Please keep reviewing and giving your great advice!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

A small, purple blur sped across the meadow. She wasn't looking where she was going; she was too busy enjoying the exhilarating feeling of the wind in her quills. She was a girl who lived for speed and adventure. She was the kind of girl who never let herself be ordered around. Though her status was high, her carefree and mischeivous attitude meant she acted more like a farm-boy than the daughter of King Tibor Ramirez, right-hand man to His Holiness, King Gerald IV, and Queen Irena, whose nickname was "The Rose of the South." She dashed along happily, clutching a lavender flower tightly in her hand, her eyes closed against the wind. So of course, it was no wonder she didn't see the boy appear out of nowhere into the meadow. And it's not even a slight surprise that she ran into him, either. They both fell over and landed heavily in the grass. They looked at each other, and something sparked inside the two children. They didn't understand why, but they already hated the other. The boy sat up and shoved her off. The girl glanced sideways at the hedgehog. He was half a head taller than her, with black fur. His quills were streaked with red, and his eyes were the exact same ruby red. His eyes were cold and angry, and her own amber eyes narrowed. He looked about a year older than her, but his eyes said he had been forced to grow up. Fast.

"Watch where you're going, runt," the black hedgehog said bluntly.

The small girl's eyes flashed angrily. Runt? He did not just call her a runt.

She shot to her feet, and yelled at him, "You watch we're you're going, you son of a-" She was cut off by a deep, male voice.

"Shadow, who is this...girl?"

She turned to see another black and red hedgehog walking towards them. That fuelled the girl's temper. How dare he cut her off like that? She wasn't a brat, but she hated people who deemed themselves above everybody else. The hedgehog who interrupted her was obviously this boy's father. The difference was, this man seemed that much colder.

"She ran into me, and is accusing me of getting in the way, when it was obviously her fault."

The man turned to the firey purple hedgehog. "You are going to apologize for bumping into my son, girl."

Before she could retort, a familiar voice called out behind her. "Lynxa!"

Lynxa winced as she turned to see Knuckles, the red echidna, her bodyguard-in-training and best friend, riding towards her. He stopped beside her and jumped down. He sighed.

"Lynxa, I'm glad your safe. Your father has been worried sick about you. How many times have we got to lecture you? Don't go off by yourself. Especially at the moment, what with a gang of thieves running around. What will Lady Irena say when she's hear about this?"

Lynxa sighed exasperatedly. "Mom'll tell me to stay inside the castle walls until I'm told otherwise. But I'm eleven, Knuckles. You can quit acting like my keeper now."

Knuckles smiled. "You're to adventurous for your own good. Now, we'd best be going."

"Interesting." They turned to the pair watching them.

"So," the older hedgehog continued, "You're Ramirez's daughter. You wouldn't have known you were a princess, the way you were running around like a drunken wild animal."  
>Knuckles growled, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword.<p>

"It's hard to believe that bastard Ramirez managed to make an heir after all. It only takes a look at her father to explain why she is such an urchin."

Lynxa, who had been clambering onto the horse, heard this, jumped down and marched past Knuckles, to stare defiantly at the older hedgehog.

"You ever," she growled, "insult my father again, I'll make you pay dearly. You got that, bastard?"

He raised his eyebrows. "Such a dirty mouth for a princess."

"Please. I've never acted like a princess in my life, and I don't plan on starting for-"

Knuckles grabbed her around the waist, through her up on the horse, and hoisted himself up to sit in front of her. Without a word, he urged the horse into a gallop and headed back towards Arnesway Castle.

(Hours Later)

After a long lecture, Lynxa was sent to her room for the night. King Tibor slumped into his armchair by the fire, sighing heavily. Lady Irena glanced worriedly at her husband. She knew he was under a lot of stress. Mephiles had been getting harder and harder to deal with, putting more and more pressure on her husband. The two lords had been discussing o solution to their problem, and it seemed their was only one thing to do, even though she absolutely dreaded the thought of... She looked up in surprise when the doors opened. Knuckles walked in, and bowed. She smiled at him, motioning him to rise.

"You're Majesties," he said.

"Please, Knuckles," Tibor said wearily. "We know each other to well to be formal. Please, sit down." The echidna flopped into an armchair.

"Are you sure this is the only way, Tibor?" Knuckles asked. The king nodded, sighing.

"I'm afraid so. Although, when she finds out, she'll murder me."

Lady Irena chuckled. "And rightly so. There has to be a loophole there somewhere, dear."

"A loophole?" The king said. "With Mephiles? Don't be silly. Everything he does is watertight."

"Then it is done?" Knuckles asked cautiously.

The king nodded. "Yes. It is done."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok. Hoped you like. Please review! All flames will be turned into marshmallows. <strong>

**TTFN, **

**Vezza Angel **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two is up! I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and I you enjoy reading it. Only reason I know anything about swordfighting is 'cause I played to much Legend of Zelda when I was younger. Still do, if I'm honest. Anyway, review and subscribe!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

(Six years later)

The water had a mirror-like quality that morning. As she stepped down to the shore, sunlight shone down on the lake, making the air warm. Small, winged creatures flitted about, talking to each other in high, melodic voices. They only said one word. But what sounded like a simple word to normal creatures, was a whole language to them.

"Chao are so clever," Lynxa thought. "They're such, cute, serene creatures. They are lucky to be hidden here in Angel Cove, and unaware of what the world outside is like."

Her hand brushed against the dark blue gem in her pocket.

"I feel blessed that they taught me there language, and entrusted me with their greatest treasure."

Her hand closed around the object, and pulled it out, so it caught the sunlight. The Chaos Emeralds, as the Chao called them, were seven sacred gems that had mystical powers. There were stories that said they could turn thoughts into power, warp time and space with a technique called Chaos Control, whatever that was, and they could also give energy to all living things. Apart from this one, there were supposedly seven others. The most powerful of all was the Master Emerald, which could control the power of the six Chaos Emeralds. The Master Emerald was hidden though, on a mysterious floating land called Angel Island.

Lynxa frowned. Whether this was all true or not was questionable, considering she had heard this from the Chao. She sat down at the water's edge, and stared down at her reflection. A small seventeen-year-old, purple quilled, green-eyed hedgehog stared back at her. She looked up, watching the Chao chase each other around the lake, laughing happily in the sunshine. She wasn't supposed to be here. She was supposed to be in her lessons, but she'd convinced Cream to cover for her. This was forbidden territory.

She almost spat in disgust at the thought. This land belonged to Lord Mephiles Kuryo and his son, Shadow Kuryo. She'd only met them once, but Lynxa hated them both. Her father, King Tibor, had signed a treaty with Mephiles that declared that if any member of the other kingdom was found on their land, they were to be dealt with according to how the ruler of the land saw fit.

Chao Gardens was in Mephiles' territory, and she wasn't supposed to be here, especially because she was Princess Lynxa of Adonia. But she couldn't leave the Chao on their own. They were her friends, and she wasn't about to betray them because a piece of paper said she shouldn't be allowed to be on this land. Besides, this land belonged to the Chao, not Mephiles. Lynxa was fully prepared to face the consequences of her actions. She sighed as the sun shone down on her.

"How can a peaceful place like this," she murmured, "exist in such an ugly world?"

She flopped back into a warm patch of sunlight, her body relaxing as the sun warmed her through. Then, her ears picked up on a noise that stood out from the other natural noises of the area. It sounded like galloping horses hooves, but she couldn't be quite sure. She sat up, and turned in the direction of the noise. Then, from out of nowhere, a Chao pulled her to her feet.

She turned in surprise. "What? What is it?" A voice seemed to fill her head.

"Be careful...they are Ruemarians..."

But then, three horses burst into the clearing, and every Chao but the one tugging her hand disappeared. The Chao hid in her quills. Lynxa studied the horses carefully. The voice was right. Whoever they were, they were definitely Ruemarian, judging by their armour, horses and weaponry. They were covered from head to toe in gold-plated armour, and the hilts of their swords were elaborately decorated with diamonds, rubies and emeralds.

"Rouge would have a field day," Lynxa thought wryly.

Her own hand flew to her sword. Ordinarily, it looked like a plain old dagger, but with the power of the Chaos Emerald, it transformed into a sword that was protected by the power of fire, her elemental spell power. Her gaze intensified. There was something about the leader...something familiar in the way he stood so arrogantly. Where did she know him from...The leader was tall, and had a certain air about him that warned most people not to mess with him.

Lynxa smirked. This might be more fun than it sounded.

"Well,well,well," the leader said, "look what we have here. An Adonian wandering in Ruemarian woodland."

Lynxa sighed inwardly. Luckily, she wasn't wearing clothes that gave away her high status. That was something she should keep hidden as long as she possibly could. So, instead of yelling like any normal princess, she acted like the commoner she was mistaken for, and narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

This person...he was so familiar, but she didn't know where she knew him from. She hated Ruemarians with all her soul, so she didn't know any. It was bugging her. There was something about his voice that was stirring up an old memory... She was brought out of her thoughts as three shadows fell over her.

"You should know the rules, Adonian," the tall male continued. "You aren't allowed here. You're caught, and Mephiles decides what price you pay."

Lynxa didn't flinch as they advanced towards her. But she had to figure out who there leader was, one way or another, or her curiosity would eat her alive. She took a calming breath, tuning her mind into listening and watching her surroundings. She drew her sword, and watched as the power of Chaoss flashed through the blade, transforming it.

The leader chuckled ominously. "Little girls shouldn't play with sharp toys," he said, his tone almost teasing, like... he knew her. So she had met him before? Who was he?

Lynxa's temper flared. Little girl?

"Oh no you didn't," she thought angrily.

That was when the soldier on the left lunged at her. She dodged, and stabbed at his right arm, aiming for his elbow joint. The sword slid in cleanly, and she was rewarded with a hiss of pain from her attacker. She withdrew and jumped back, knowing that a wounded soldier was among the most dangerous. The soldier stood and ran towards her, aiming for her head.

Swiftly, she ducked under the blade and turned, and the sound of clashing metal rang out across the forest. The Chao buried itself deeper into Lynxa's quills. The soldier took aim and swung, but again she ducked under his blade and slid through his legs, slashing swiftly at the backs of his knees. She came to a stop, eyeing the other two warily while keeping a cautious eye on the wounded soldier. He may be down for the count, but she wasn't about to take any chances.

The other soldier went to tend to his comrade, while the leader walked over to her. She backed up, trying hard not to let the butterflies in her stomach rule her head. He stopped in front of her, and took off his helmet. Her eyes widened in shock.

"No way," she thought, "it can't be."

Then, everything went black as something hit the side of her neck.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew! Done. Yeah, I really wanted a little bit of action in this chapter, because I wanted to make sure the story kept flowing. Anyway, I have some interesting plans for next chapter... All flames will be turned into marshmallows! :-)<strong>

**TTFN, **

**Vezza Angel**


End file.
